Maximum Ride: Yin&Yang
by skeletonnskankk
Summary: or in this case, Iggy or Fang. Max moves from a sad incounter with part of her family and runs head into drama, rumors, pain, and love but with who? Rated T for swearing and please R&R first story and please no flames, in leass it's the truth :/ no wing
1. Chapter 1

"Would you shut the hell up!" I yelled at my 14 year old sister who was currently gonna blow my ear up if she talked any longer.

"Ella please, I'm asking you to STOP TALKING!" Yay she was quit now. Lemme explain this to all you people. I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. And I am moving from my home, my friends, and my life, to sunny prissy LA California. Lets just say my ass whole of a dad was caught cheating on my mum with my mum's best friend. In our own house. In my mum's and his bed! What an ass to have the nerve I mean- sorry just I've got a lot of anger built up inside of me. The sad thing is though that mum never even saw it coming, while my twin and I, saw it the entire time.

I have 3 siblings. There is little Angel Ride, who is always sweet on the outside but if you get on her bad side, a total devil on the inside. And she just turned 12, like what was it 8 months ago, but she still talked about her birthday party. Yeah it was that cool. Even me a 17 year old liked her party.

There is also Ella Ride, the 14 year old in the back who is KILLING MY EAR DRUMS! Which I do not appreciate. Ella is a smaller, girlier, prettier, younger version of me. She is always talking no matter what and is always on the phone with some guy.

Then there is my twin, Ari Ride. We are nothing alike except for our hair, and faces. He is also 17. Like myself but I was born 3 minutes earlier so I guess I am older. But he is **way** bigger.

And well there's nothin much to me. I can't stand not having more then 10 chocolate chip cookies everyday and that I hate makeup, dresses, and anything girly. I love my boyfriend back home named Sam and anything chocolate. And I wish I could fly.

-smeXy_liNe-

30 minutes later we exited at the right exit. I was so excited to see the new house, I heard it was gonna be 3 stories tall! Yay! I am so gonna get the biggest room. And that's final.

We finally got into the right neighbor hood and what I saw almost maid me puke. There was this screaming, scarlet red head, eating this guy. Or was she kissing him? Well I know one thing... he's gotta sad life. I mean she looked worse then the slut my dad was caught cheating on. She was wearing a pink cheetah patterned corset with a way to short skirt and 6-inch stilettos... it was really sad. I kept on driving in till I came up to the house where the moving trucks were parked.

Yes I did just say trucks as in more then one. Lets just say that one was for Angel, Ari, and I, but Ella had to have 2 because of all of her clothing. It was so sad.

I instantly parked my 1966 old ford Mustang, and ran inside. **(link: .com/featuredvehicles/mufp_0602_01_z+1966_ford_mustang+passenger_side_front_**

I had to run up a bunch of stares, and when I turned to the left I ran all the way to the back of the hall. To the master bedroom with the balcony and bathroom. A balcony! Yes! I opened the door and stifled a gasp. This place was amazing!

It had this huge walk in closet with tons of shelves and racks; there was even a couch in the middle of the room. I went back out to the balcony, pulled on the golden twisty knobs and opened the glass doors, and was instantly in pure bliss. It was about the size of our deck back home, and that was pretty big. But there was another balcony right across from mine maybe 3 or 4 feet from not touching.

I went back inside and checked out the bathroom, it was silver everywhere. The steam room/ shower was silver; the walls were silver, the Jacuzzi tub-THE JACUZI TUB! Holy shit I am liking been rich now! I walked out of my bathroom and saw that the movers were already bringing my things in, and started with the closest box.

-3 hours later-

I walked over to my amazing 7 piece stereo system and placed the speakers in the right spots then hooked um my I-pod dock to that and hit play, and was instantly calmed by the sound of Blood on The Dance Floor singing Sexting.

I walked over to my balcony and opened the doors for the whole neighbor hood to hear. That's when I looked over to see a cute guy across from me in his room that was painted a dark green. He had cherry-blonde hair that fell into his eyes and cam around back and onto his shoulders; the ends of his hair were dyed black to make it look like they were singed. He was wearing nothing more then a pair of blue skinny jeans and a few thick bracelets, and I could barely see his black boxers sticking out from under the jeans. Finally I got his attention and he got out onto his balcony, I turned my music down as he yelled over, "Enjoying the view?"

To be honest I was, "What's it to you?" I had humor and interest in my voice.

"Oh nothin, just asking a beautiful girl if she thinks I'm hot" He smiled the most amazing smile I had ever seen. I laughed. "I'm Iggy, what's you name?"

"It's Max, Maximum Ride." I said with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"So _Max_," I loved the way he said my name, "what school will you be going to?"

"The Academy of Angels" **(AN: don't ask took me a while to some up with something) **

"Awesome you'll be going to the same school as me then." He full blown smiled then. "Hey can I come over?" He has snakebites!

"Yeah sure..." I turned around and heard a light thud, then turned to face him on my balcony. "Nice."

"I know right."

So for the next hour we talked and laughed and I what do you call it flirting? Well yeah we probably did some of that to and some other stuff (not that stuff, STUFF, now get you mind out of the gutter!) But then our mom's called us down because we had dinner waiting for us.

"So Max, you never answered my question, enjoy the view?" He jumped back over to his side. I walked into my room, but stopped short and looked back, "Absolutely..."

And with that I left him hanging to go get some food, little did I know what was about to be on my doorstep, _literally... _

**AN: Sooooooooooo how was it? please R&R it's my first story and a little bit of encouragement helps, you know :)**


	2. Fangs POV

**AN: thxs for all the people out there who reviewed or added to favorite story/authors list so yeah on with the story... :D (you are all about to see Fang in a very OCC moment lol in this story ****he ****is the sexist pig) oh and everyone is a bit OOC in the story haha you'll see...**

**Fangs POV**

Whoa, my pants are vibrating... then I realized it was my phone, darn... Lisa automatically got off of me because well she felt it to. "Yeah?" My voice was gruff from making out with Lisa for more then an hour, holy shit! I just made out with her for an HOUR!

"Dude get your ass over here we're goin over to Max's house in 20 minutes and it takes me a while to look and smell hot, but it takes you longer so dude hurry up!" I faintly heard him say to himself, 'Were the fuck is my chocolate chip cookie cologne?' **(AN: haha I know right Iggy has a cologne named that...hahahaha lol)**

"Wait, wait, wait... did you say Max? As in are you turning gay on me Ig?"

"What the fuck no! Her name is _Maximum Ride_! And dude she's the most beautiful woman I have _ever_ seen! I think I'm in love..." Wow she must be a hot one...

"Okay I'll be over in 2 minutes by." And with that I closed my phone fixed my hair and said bye.

-30 minutes later-

"Iggy get you ass down here!" I heard him fumble around some more and then he came running down the stairs. He was wearing bright green skinny jeans and a slipknot all hope is gone baseball t-shirt. He was still wearing his bracelets but his snakebites were different now, now they were a swirly mix of bright green and grey. "Okay lets go."

Why was I so excited to see some chick that I didn't even know? Oh right it was probably because Ig said she was hot, whatever probably means just another slut to fuck.

We were at her doorstep now and Iggy looked like he was gonna explode. "Dude just chill."

And with that the door opened, and out stepped an older person with blackish brownish hair to the middle of her back in waves. She hugged my mom and they started chatting, and we all went inside. Their mansion was perty nice about the same as ours, same rolling stairs same living room and same kitchen. "Max! Get your but down here!" Yelled the older lady, whom I'm guessing is Max's mom. Out stepped a big burly guy who could easily have me for breakfast plus a bowl of nail- no milk needed (**AN: lol i got that off of spongebob ...i think lol) **Behind him was a girl who was wearing a green tank top that flared out past her boobs that has a floral design on it she was also wearing grey short booty shorts, don't ask how I know. She had a green dinosaur necklace on and some black bangles. "Max! Last warning, get your butt down here!" Max's mom yelled again.

"Yeah fine! Whatever..."We all kinda chuckled at that, and down came this, this... goddess...

She was wearing some ripped grey skinny jeans along with a few studded belts. Her shirt said, "there, there it's okay not everyone can be awesome" and she had a lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip. She was also wearing some lime green shutter shades and her purple converse were even studded she had a monster in her hand and when she looked up she said one word that made me mad.

"Iggy!"

**AN: sorry i was gonna write more but i cant my stupid dad is making me got off the computer :/ but yeah R&R please!**


	3. IGGYS POV! and MIGGY!

**AN: okay I will write more this time sorry bout the last chapter and yeah here it goes... **

**Iggy's POV **

"Iggy!" Oh my god...

"Hey!" And with that she flung herself onto me, and, I don't know why I did this but I twirled her. And that earned me a beautiful laugh. Like an actual laugh not a giggle, a laugh! I put her down then because _someone _just had to rudely interrupt our little scene there.

I turned around to see Fang fixing his hair and then he swished it out of his eyes, I hate it when he does that, it gets all the girls...

I could still smell Max's perfume; it smelled like, like... _Max. _Like lavender and vanilla.

"Hey I'm Fang, and you are?" Fang said using his, this-chick-is-hot-so-I'm-gonna-get-in-her-pants voice.

Max wasn't fazed at all; it was really funny she just held her hand out and said, "Max." And Fang being Fang wanted something more, something that he was more used to. Like I dunno maybe the girl fainting. His face was priceless; it was a mix of shock and jealousy.

"Max, honey, why don't you give they boys a tour of the house." It was obvious that, that wasn't a question. Max hesitated, then with a long dramatic sigh, "Fine..." She grabbed my hand and-smiling- looked back at me and towed us upstairs.

She showed us Ella's room, Then Ari's room, then the hallway bathroom, and then her room, which was so much like mine. Except what replaced all the band posters were the drawings on the walls. Two walls were blank and one had the name 'Max' in graffiti with the colors purple, bright blue, lime green, and black. On the sides of her name there was a pair of wings that were white that faded into brown with brown splotches everywhere. The name was pretty centered and then with the extra space she had pictures of hawks and eagles all over the wall plus a sky. "Max! I'm gonna go pick up Angel from her friends house, love you bye!"

"Bye mom, love you too! Okay now here comes the music..." And then she turned on her awesome setup. The song was Scream For my Ice Cream by Blood on The Dance Floor.

**(AN: i loveeeeee this song! naughty but still love it!) **

**She's melting  
She's melting  
O! o! o! she licked me like I'm ice cream**

Dipper with my dipper  
We be drinking up the liquor  
Party like a birthday  
Shake it like an earthquake  
Melting like an ice cream cone  
Going for her danger zone

I look over at max and before I know it we're all singing even Fang

**Go and suck my lollipop  
Sugar sweet cherry topp  
Fur sure fit  
To legit  
Hot spot  
Twirk it bitch  
Strip it down  
Work it up  
Baby let me  
Fill your cups  
O to the m to the m to the g  
Sticky messy  
Taste my treat  
But I love it when you  
Scream for my ice cream  
Tell me all your dirty dreams  
Scream for my ice cream  
Well show me what's your fantasies  
X2**

Lets get this party started!  
Drink till we get retarded!

She lick me like an ice cream

Ha! ha! ha! what the fuck  
You know that we do it rough  
Move your feet to the beat  
With this shit this songs complete  
Move that body super sweet  
Always like an ice cream treat

Got a monster in my pants  
And if you ever get the chance  
Gunna cram it down your throat  
Watch you gasp for air & choke  
I'm gunna jizz all in your face  
I'm gunna wreck this fucking place  
Pull my hair smash the chair  
Break the bed & give me head

Scream for my ice cream  
Tell me all your dirty dreams  
Scream for my ice cream  
Well show me what's your fantasies  
X2

Lets get this party started  
Drink till we get retarded

She lick me like an ice cream

You can taste my ice cream  
We can be a sweet team x7

Scream for my ice cream  
Tell me all your dirty dreams  
Scream for my ice cream  
Well show me all your fantasies  
X2

Lets get this party started  
Drink till we get retarded

She licked me like an ice creammmmm

She's melting

We all jumped back onto Max's bed laughing. Max was in the middle with Fang and I on both sides of her. I looked over and saw that Max was still Laughing while Fang was looking at her with a smile. Then another song came on. Max and I started singing and we looked over at each other.

**Your a bitch! your a bitch!  
I'm sick of your shit..  
Your a dick! your a dick  
Think your words are so slick  
We can't get it right  
Always gotta be a fight  
Your heart is my pinata  
So sayonara**

I just wanna go out tonight  
I'm to tired to put up a fight  
[x2]

THE BEST PART OF FIGHTING  
IS THE MAKE UP SEX!

We got up and started jumping up and down and singing.

**Chorus:**

Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Manipulator instigator  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Perpetrator, see ya later!

You left my heart  
Broken & sore  
You say you love me  
Than you shove me to the floor  
You'll be drowning in your make up  
Contemplating our break up  
Drama is your middle name  
Your certifiably insane

I just wanna go out tonight  
I'm to tired to put up a fight  
[x2]

THE BEST PART OF FIGHTING  
IS THE MAKE UP SEX!

Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Manipulator instigator  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Perpetrator, see ya later!  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Devastator  
Super slayer  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Terminator  
Asphyxator

Sunshine coming through the rain  
This happiness is mixed with pain

Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Manipulator instigator  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Perpetrator, see ya later!  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Devastator  
Super slayer  
Miss bipolar  
Ultimate controller  
Terminator  
Asphyxator

We landed no the bed agian laughing harder but more out of breath. "Iggy, Fang get down here now!" and at the same time, "Max come on down!" We all ran down, I grabbed Max's hand and we walked down, with a pouting Fang behind us.

"Change of plan boys, we have to go see your dad at dinner, but you guys will see Miss Ride and the others again on Monday." I gave Max a hug; "Bye I'll see you tomorrow, at school."

"Okay bye Iggy. Oh you too Fang." She let me go and we left their house. _Bye Max_.

"Dude how come she's al over you when I even did the hair flip?"

"I don't know but I'm happy' bout it." That earned me a death glare that was totally wasted and he got a smirk.

_Nobody's gonna lay a finger on my Max... _

**AN: how was it? horrible, terrible, revolting? well idk just pwease R&R and yeah**


	4. MAX'S POV AND SOME MORE MIGGY!

**AN: okayyy im REALLLLLLLYYYYY sorry tha i havnt updated in a while but thats because i had a babysitting job/overnighter tipe of a thingy but yeah, for 24 hours of babysitting i got 25$ which totally suckz, and then on thursday i had to go and work on a farm... don't ask it wasn't fun**

**and so yeah here is your much deserved chapter...**

**Max POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Shut the fuck up!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I picked it up and yanked the cord out. Bye bye...

Sadly, I had to get up. I walked over to my radio center and turned on my I-pod. on came Vanilla Twilight bye Owl City

**The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

I started to sing softly and started to pick out my outfit. ****

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

I don't know why but I was suddenly missing Iggy. I was wearing a black shirt with rainbow torso bones and a pink heart on one side. I was wearing my favorite ripped skinny jeans and some bright yellow converse that kind of flared when they reached mid point. I had in my awesome hand cuff earrings and then around my waist was a multicolored studded belt.

I put on a very thin line of black eyeliner and went down stares. That's when I looked at the time. "Holy shit!" I ran out to the garage and saw that my car wasn't there. "What the fuck?"

I looked to my left and saw my old skateboard. "Oh, what the hell." I jumped on it and left my house with everything that I needed.

-20 minutes later-

I walked to my home room and then stopped at the door. Of course I can't forget my nerd glasses.

I put them on and walk in, with a big cheesy smile on my face. I grab the apple out of my bag and I take a bite out of it, then sat it on her desk. I _still _had my skateboard with me.

"And you must be Maximum Ride?"

"Um sure, but I go by Max not Maximum." I picked up the apple and went back to the seat in the very back of the classroom, and put some skull candy headphones in and cranked up the music. The song was Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you **forever**

At some point I guess I fell asleep because next thing I know I was pelted with a piece of paper. I looked up to see everyone looking either at their laps or out the window. I open the note.

_Hey Baby, you free 2night? (;_

Ha, whatever I crummpled it in my hand and then the bell rang, as I was walking out I through the note away and then this guy cam up from behind me. "Hey baby you free tonight?" He even threw in a wink. I was trapped.

"Back the fuck off, you horny dog." I sneered at the thing.

"Mmm I don't think I will inless you stop me with those sexy lips of yours..." And with that the pig kissed me. It was disgusting, and rough and- wow, were did it go?

I looked down to see Iggy pounding the shit out of him. Wow Iggy's got some nice muscles and he's really hot- no stop thinking like that! Gosh what did I walk myself into! But then Iggy said something that really got my heart pounding, "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Max" That's when everyone in the hall heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking.

"Iggy come on let's go!" He looked up and the look in his eyes made me shutter. "come on!" I grabbed his hand and I could feel a wonderful zap.

"I will get you for this Maximum!" Ari yelled after we walked down the hall.

I turned the corner and was abrubtly stopped by a pissed Iggy. "What's wrong, Ig?"

He closed his eye's his beautiful clear blue eye's, then opened them up and sighed a really long sigh and said, "I have this weird feeling that I have to be around you constantly to keep you from danger, and that I really want to umkindakissyounow..." He said something way to fast.

"Um what was that?" That's when he pushed me into the wall and crashed into my lips.

**AN: Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry i've always wanted to do one so yeah there you go some miggy and a cliffy (hey that rymed!) lol, but yeah i kinda need to stop it's actually 12:37 am right now and im pooped lol so yeah comment and give me suggestions and stuff! XD and 5 REVIEWS AND A NEW CHAPTER! **


	5. Iggy POV and some bad news

**AN: OKAY LISTEN UP! SORRY BOUT THE THING WITH ARI BEING THE ONE TO SEDUCE HER, I WAS IN A RUSH IT WAS MENT TO BE ****DYLAN!**** again sorry bout that hehe i wrote it as fast as possible and so yeah... hope that cleared it up, and i know im gonna sound retarded and all but whats a beta reader? and now here is the story pick up... enjoy?**

**Iggy POV**

I will never let Dylan touch _my _Max _ever again..._

I thought those words as I kissed Max. God it felt so good to be kissing her.

But then Fang had to so _rudely _interrupt, _again..._

"Come on you guys we have less then thirty seconds to get to our next classes, Max what class do you have next?" I looked over at her to see her smiling and a little dazed but she still answered, "Um, English with Mr. Phearson... who do you guys have?"

"Same." Fang and I said together

"Shit, that's on the other side of the school!" He said reaching for Max's hand but instead she grabbed my hand, "Okay so which was is the closest route?" She smiled and we started running there.

I could tell Fang was pissed because she didn't want to hold his hand but he better get over it, and soon. We finally got to the door and right as we all came spilling into the classroom the final be rang. "Phew, that was a close one!"

So class was like that for the rest of the time and then we three had science, and that was awesome! But I was almost sent to the principles office again for blowing up some of the supplies...

The third period bell rang and we all went to our lockers, turns out Max's was right by mine and Fangs, well more like it was to the right of mine and my locker was to the right of Fangs... if that makes sense. We three started walking to the lunch room when Max stopped me and pulled me back a ways.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I... I have a boyfriend, and well... I think I'm in love with him..." What!

"Oh, okay..." On the outside I probably looked fine, but on the inside I was tearing into pieces.

"Can we still be friends?" She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Absolutely! I would do anything for you Max." I was really sad now. I put a fake smile on my lips.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Iggy!" and she stood on her tipy-toes and for a while there I thought she was gonna kiss me but instead she gave me a hug around the neck, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I hugged her like I would forever loose her, but all to soon she had to let go.

"Okay lets go I'm starving!" So we started to walk over to the normal table were I sat with a bunch of my other friends. There was Nudge, she was my first girlfriend, intill my best friend came around and then they got together. My best friend is Gazzy or The Gasman- trust me you don't want to know, lets just say that if you give him a been and cheese burrito then you'll be the one with the consequences. "Hey guys this is Max."

"Hey! Iggy has been talking about you for ever! Or at least the last 2 days. ZOMG I love what your wearing Max, it totally fits you. You know that whole punk/scene/emo look would NEVER look good on me, but on you it looks AMAZING! And I jus-"

"Nudge!" We all screamed at her, gosh she is such a motor mouth!

"Sorry." She blushed. Ari cam over then and he smiled, "Guys, this is my twin brother Ari, Ari this is Nudge, and Gazzy." He was still smiling so he just waved and said hi. The rest of lunch was uneventful. But next up was singing class. Yeah I could sing, So could Fang and Max. I can't wait to here Max sing.

But I could wait for the text she just received...

**AN: CLIFFY! and did i clear that up enough or no?**


	6. tada new cappie, singing and flirting

**AN: okay i know you all are probably mad that i havn't updated in a while but that is because my thing was broken, you all know that little tabs, the ones were when you run ur cursor over them and then like little side bars are under them with some choices that u can do, well that didn't work! so yeah here is your story, enjoyyy...**

**MAx POV**

I was eating my food, which didn't taste too bad, when my pants buzzed, "Whoa, Max settle down." Was Iggys reply to my very powerful... buzzing.

I laughed, "Shut up Iggy!"I looked at my phone and was over come with joy, when I saw who the txt came from, Sam! Yay!

It read...

_hey baby, I'm come to see you, can't wait_

OMG! "My boyfriend is coming to see me!' I screamed.

Luckily, nobody but the people at my table actually heard that! I got a bunch of awesome's and cool's from the girls but Fang and Iggy looked upset, um... okay then.

Next up was singing class, Fang and Iggy were there with me, and I was not looking forward to singing in front of 20 people...

**Iggy POV! **

I can't wait to here Max sing. "Okay, I am Mr. Note and I will be your new music teacher. Okay lets hear someone sing now, Max come up here and pick a song, and you can pick an instrument to play on if you would like to also." Max walked up to the stage, still smiling about the news from lunch.

"Okay I will sing, Again by Flyleaf the acoustic version." **(AN: love this song! :) **She looked so nervous, but she began to sing and strummed the guitar her voice flowed over the crowd.

**I love the way that your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
And living like it all depends on you**

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you, please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied  
With face value, wisdom, and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you, please see and believe again

They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still, be still

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you, please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe

She ended the note smoothly and the crowd went wild, literally. We all stood up, except for Lissa and her little followers and we started to clap and cheer. I saw a beautiful blush come across her pale already pink cheeks, and smile. She hurried of the stage.

"Okay can we have Aaron come down here now." Oh great, now Max will know my normal name.

"I go by Iggy, Mr. N."

"Okay well come on up and do what Max just so well did for us." I got up and walked down the short length, I picked up the guitar and began to strum it, when I let the words flow out. I closed my eyes.

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

I opened my eyes and looked directly at Max. She was looking at me with a small smile. I stood up and walked back to my spot, everyone's eyes were on me and then when I sat down the applause started. "Okay now that was really good, okay for the rest of class I want you to get with someone of the opposite sex," A round of giggles came up from the crowd. "Yes people I just said that word, and you will do a duet with that person, okay go."

I looked at Max, but so was Fang, and Lissa was looking at Fang, but Max was looking back at me. Lets just say that I am doing a duet with the beautiful Max and Fang gets to do one with that slut-who-can't-sing. "Hey." even her voice is beautiful!

"So what song do you wanna do?" She looked up at me.

"Um I was thinking we could do Airplanes or maybe My first kiss?" Oh yeah!

"How about we do Airplanes that way you can sing more then just a few lines?"

"Okay sounds good!" She smiled and blushed. I laughed. Oops...

"What's so funny?"

"You look cute when you blush." I smiled my famous smile, and she blushed harder. Then she punched my shoulder. "Ow." That girl can really hit, that is so sexy. **(AN:haha Iggy is sooooo in love! haha had to put it)**

"Shut up!" She was laughing so I know she was in a humouruse mood. I got this deviouse plan and I smiled evilly at her... I lifted my hands up and...

Started tickling her. "IGGY! Stop!-laugh-stop it-laughing harder-please-laugh- I'll do anything you want!" I stopped, and whispered in her ear, "Meet me after school on your balcony." I felt her shiver. And that's when that bell rang and I left Max. I can't wait for after school...

**AN: how was it?please tell me! sorry about the long wait but it was because if the tabs and writer's block, so yeah**

**review and you GET COOKIES! of ur choice! :) review please! **


	7. pls dont hate me!

**AN: okayyyy i am very sorry to sayyyy but i am going to be all the way in levensworth this week camping at an amazing place called Tall Timber!**

**soooooo i cant write anything for you awesome readers and authors out there :)**

**I will update as soon as possible though... till then-**

**- Lala**


	8. yay! lotz of miggy&lots of heartbrake

**AN: mkayyyyyyyyy so sorry for the long wait and i hope this is satisfying to all you people out there :)**

**MAX POV**

Great I shouldn't have said anything! But my big mouth just had to go ahead and say whatever it wanted to. Stupid mouth, I should sow you shut... never mind.

The rest of school went on with out anything eventful, so when I got to my car to see Sam standing there arms open, I was kinda zombie like. "Hey baby! I missed you!" And he literally ran at me with his arms open wide and hugged me long and hard. About 30 seconds later is when I realized that he was here...

"Sam! I missed you too!" And I actually hugged him back. He let me down and kissed me like he normally would, but it didn't feel the same. I dismissed the feeling and kept on acting all happy.

"Baby, I got to go into school and give them some paper work, then I will meet you back home."

"Oh okay well I will see you there then." I smiled as real as I could and got in my car as he went into school.

I started my car and left the parking lot when I got a picture message from Nudge. _How did she get my number?_

**Max, im sorry...** and I looked at the picture.

Sam

and Lissa

Kissing...

And that's when I saw a huge truck come barreling straight at me...

**IGGYS POV!**

Were was she! She was supposed to be here an hour ago, she's probably making out with her boyfriend, that wiener,_ Sam._

I gave up hope, and turned from the end of my balcony, but right as I was about to close my door I heard someone yell out, "Iggy!" I ran back out to see Ella standing there with red eyes, she had been crying.

"What happened?" She said one word that made me want to cry and cry and cry some more...

"Max... Max is in the hospital..." I ran and got into my truck driving to the hospital, with one thought in my head, _Please Max, please live..._

**MAX POV!**

_Were am I? I kept repeating this in my head. _

_Well were ever I am it's better then being with that ass hole..._

_Why did he play with my heart?_

_Ha! What heart! He tore it into a tiny little pieces and threw it one the ground then walked away, only to come running back and stomp all over it. _

_And I thought I loved him... Wow did I think wrong or what?_

_Were is Iggy when you need him? Iggy..._

_I think I was falling for him, then Sam had to get in the way, and things only got worse, as usual._

_I felt my back moving and looked behind me to see a pair of wing..._

_Why do I have wings? I don't really care, they look kinda cool, I moved one and then the other and soon I was off the ground and flying around. _**(AN: hahaha that rymed! okay sorry moving on)**

_I looked on and saw five other things with wings._ **(AN: again xD**_**)**__ I_ _flew up closer and could see that it was Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. They all had wings..._

_"Max?" Iggy said to me. I just kinda stared at him._

_"Max?" Iggy yelled at me again._

_"MAX!" _I felt pain all over me. I moaned in pain. Ouch that hurt.

"Oh my god Max are you okay?" Iggy was there so was Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and my little Angel. And Sam...

"Sam... ass... hole... leave..." And I flipped him off.

"But Max! It wasn't what you thought it was! I swear I-" Nudge cut him off

"You, ass! Before I took the picture you were playing tonsil hockey with Lissa for a good five minutes, after I took the picture, you were still doing it for another hour! Do what Max just said, LEAVE!" She looked like she could kill.

"Leave. And. You. Can live..." Iggy was seething and Fang had a look that could kill. I looked at Sam to see that he was wincing and that he had little beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Fine," Then he turned to me. "You don't deserve me anyways." And with that he left. Fang and Iggy came to both sides of the bed and grabbed each of my hands. Angel crawled on top and cuddled with me as softly as she could, turns out I have 4 broken ribs, internal bleeding, and cuts and bruises everywhere. The driver of the truck hardly made it out alive. Everyone was leaving when Iggy stayed. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry I just... "

"No I'm sorry for yelling at you Ig, I'm just mad, Sam just had to break my heart..." I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry...

"Max if you need to you can cry..." And I let it all out.

I guess somehow, Iggy had crawled into bed with me and he had a huge tearstain on his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your shirt!" I chuckled a little bit, enough to not make it hurt.

"Whatever. So Max..."

"So..." He was really close to my face and I could feel my self-blush hot red.

He tilted my chin up and we faced each other. "Is it too early to ask you out?" He was totally serious. "No, not at all." I smiled.

"Oh okay well that suck- wait did you just say an okay to me asking you out?" He was smiling really big now. "Yes Iggy gosh."

And that is when he kissed me. My heart soared with the best feeling in the whole wide world and my heart monitor increased slightly. Iggy smirked in the kiss.

My hands started to tangle themselves into his hair as one of his hands cupped my neck and the other traced circles on my waist. We both moaned at the same time and pulled away breathing heavily. We rested our foreheads together.

"Whoa..." Iggy breathed, "That was, amazing..."

"You were too..." I chuckled a little bit, and that night we fell asleep that way, Iggy laying on one side and me cuddled deep into his warm chest.

**AN: mkayyy how was it? enough Miggy for you? to much, to little?**

**PLEASE r &r itd make me a veryyyyyyyy happy person :))**

**you no u want toooooooooooo...**

**CLICK IT!**


	9. going away for awhile

**AN: okayyyy i am very sorry to sayyyy but i am going to be all the way up in Orcas Island intill sunday.**

**But i will get some good insperation while im up there**

**I will update as soon as possible though... till then-**

**- Lala**

**PS: i have major writers block and to be honest i dont want to continue Yin and Yang, I think it should stay the way it is :)**

**but i want to here what all the readers have to say, so check out the poll on my page pwease :)**


	10. and they all lived happily ever after

**AN: Okay this is the end of yin&yang, i have lost all interest for it but are moving on to something that will some up the summer :)**

**5 years later**

**MAX'S POV**

It's been Five years since I first meet Iggy in my sophomore year. And guess what.

I, Maximum Ride, is in FREAKING LABOR WITH TWIN BOYS! I know hard to believe right? I thought so too, but after I got into that car crash I was with Iggy and still was throughout high school. Our plan was to go to collage right as soon as we got out of high school, but that didn't work out to well, you see one night things just got out of hand and boom! I am waking up with my face in the toilet with a snooze button on my small watermelon belly, but the nice part was that I would soon have 2 beautiful baby boys in my arms with my husband- yes Iggy and I got married also- embracing me and the boys. Our own little family of rascals.

"Come on honey you can push! Come on push harder, your almost there you can do-" Iggy was interrupted my giggling babies. That. Is. Kinda scary...

"The doctor looked at my expression, and laughed, "It's perfectly normal to see newborns laugh when they come out, so don't flip out or anything, it just means you have a _very _happy set of twins here." Not only were Iggy and I smiling but also everyone in the room was smiling, it was nice to just live in the moment. Then the big booms had to cut in.

I looked to my right and saw fireworks, oh yeah I forgot to say this but it's the 4th of July. Iggy looked down at me and whispered, "Happy forth of July baby" and leant down to kiss me. When the kids giggled louder, "And you two babies." He smiled brightly at the young boys in my arms and kissed each of them on the top of their heads tenderly.

For the rest of the night all four of us watched the fireworks and rejoiced the birth of our new boys. Keagan and Aiden.

**AN: throughout the entire entry i just wanted to keep typing smiley faces :) **

**i hope you all enjoyed the story I wrote so i guess this means**

**THE END!**

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER :)**

**(yay smiley faces)**


End file.
